


Secrets

by XtinaMonster



Series: Sterek in Motion [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtinaMonster/pseuds/XtinaMonster
Summary: AU for the show, Stiles now in a relationship with Derek knows Derek is a werewolf but no one else does. Stiles is having a hell of a time keeping the secret to himself but he can't help but feel like if he tells anyone it may be the last this he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random video I had lurking about that I finally finished to ease myself back into everything, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimers: As always I own a whole lot of nada XD


End file.
